Tests
by DavidxEmber
Summary: Wally wants to have some fun to celebrate Valentines Day, but Artemis has other plans.


_**Test**_

**_*Wally wants to have some fun to celebrate Valentines Day, but Artemis has other plans.*_**

**Rated: T**

_**WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA**_

"_You're still worried about Roy_?" She asked, her arms still wrapped around him.

Wally sighed, his chin rested on her shoulder. "_He's lost, Babe. Alone. The guy just won't let anyone in_." He sighed, and Artemis could tell that he was frowning.

He pulled away from the hug and pecked her on the lips.

"Love you." "Love you too _Baywatch_." She smirked.

He grinned, loving the way she still said his nickname.

After everything that's happened between the two of them- _meeting, falling in love, moving in together, getting Puck whom Wally hates cause whenever he and Artemis have sex he always snarls and attacks Wally, so they have to lock him in the bathroom to keep poor Wally safe_- she still calls him _Baywatch_.

"Hey. Wanna lock Puck in the bathroom?" Wally said.

"_No_."

"_Awe_! Why _not_? It's Valentines Day- _and_ I _remembered_ it this time!" He groaned. "Wait? Is this because I still have to do that paper that's do in seven hours?" Wally asked.

"Actually... _No_. It's not that. There's something else that we need to do first." She frowned. Whatever it was, Wally knew that not only did it need to be done, but that also Artemis didn't want to do it.

"It can't be that bad babe." He said, plopping onto the couch, as he watched her smooth, tan, naked legs walk down the hallway to their bedroom.

"It _is_ Wally." She sighed, holding a white and purple box in her small hands.

_Oh God..._

_Pregnancy tests._

"Oh dear God. _Are you_?" He gasped. "_I don't know_!" She cried, lightly stomping her foot on the hard wood floor. "Well go take it!" He hissed.

She quickly went to the bathroom, while Wally tried not to groan.

What if Artemis really was pregnant? Sure he wanted to be a _Dad_- _and he wanted Artemis to be the Mom_- but he didn't want kids _right now_!

He wanted them when he was like... _Thirty_ or something!

He and Artemis were twenty-one! _No_, _he_ was twenty-one. She was _still_ twenty. They were in there junior year of college. Just the rest of this year and next year and they'd be done with schooling for the rest of their lives.

After graduation they planned to get jobs in their respective fields, move out of their apartment and buy a bigger house. Then a few years after that get married, then a few years after that start having babies.

But add a _baby_ to the mix _now_, and _everything_ will change.

"Well I peed on it." She sighed, sitting next to him on the couch, Puck instantly hopping onto her lap.

"Do you know what it says yet?" Wally asked. "_No_; it's got to wait ten minutes." Artemis said, setting the little white stick, the little white stick that could possibly change their lives in the next ten minutes, onto the coffee table.

They were silent for a while, before Artemis spoke up.

"Remember the _last time_ we had to deal with one of these?" She asked. "_Yeah_. Two days _before_ my seventeenth birthday. Think this one will be _negative_ like that one was?" He asked.

"I _doubt_ it. I have a gut feeling that it's going to have two lines." She groaned.

Wally held her hand while they waited for the test to bring up the results. Once the wait was over, Wally picked up the test, _already knowing_ what it was going to say _before_ he read it.

_Positive._

_Artemis was pregnant_.

_**WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA**_

They decided that not only were they _keeping_ their baby, but they were also going to _stay in college_.

_Baby_.

They're having a _baby_.

They have to buy a lot of things used; _car seat, bassinet, swing, stroller, furniture_, and they'll start buying _clothes_ once they know the gender.

They buy everything but diapers, wipes, bottles, and pacifiers at Flea Markets, yard sales, and thrift stores.

_Artemis doesn't mind_. A lot of the stuff they buy are _adorable_, and up to _80%_ _less_ then what it would've cost them brand new.

_Because seriously, a crib and matching changing table in good condition for $250 is amazing_.

"Are you _excited_?" He asks her, as he sets up the crib in their _office-turned-nursery room_.

"Of course." She smiles at him, running her hand over her seventeen week belly, covered by his _Standford_ t-shirt.

The _same_ shirt she was wearing when they found out that she was _pregnant_.

_**WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA**_

It's a _boy_.

The Doctor tells them they're going to be having a _son_ in just 22 weeks.

Artemis and Wally can't stop smiling; they both _wanted_ the baby to be a _boy_.

It takes them almost two months to pick out a name.

_Benjamin_.

_Benjamin Nathan West_.

_**WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA**_

"You know, there's a chance the baby could be _nine_ pounds." Mary tells Artemis, about two months before her due date.

They got on a plane to visit his parents and Aunt and Uncle for the Fourth of July weekend.

"_Huh_?" Artemis asks, dropping her fork. "_All_ West boys are born _big_. Rudy's Dad weighed _almost_ twelve pounds." Mary explained.

The _more_ she _talked_, the _less_ she noticed how _uncomfortable_ Artemis was getting.

Wally was desperately trying to get his Mom to _shut up_, but that was _not_ working too well.

"_I don't want to have a ten pound baby_." Artemis croaked, staring at Wally with wide eyes. Wally could tell that if she wasn't comforted _soon_, she'd start _bawling_.

"Oh don't worry sweetie! The weight tends to drop _significantly_ with each generation, and the high birth weight is _only_ for boys. So the _most_ your baby will weigh is about _eight pounds, ten ounces_." Iris told her.

_There is a God, and it's taken the form of Aunt Iris_. Wally thought.

_**WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA**_

_His head is in her lap when her water breaks_.

His fingers are tracing patterns on her large gut when they both feel a liquid on her thighs.

It takes all of Wally's strength _not to gag_ while he quickly washes his hair, Artemis calling a college friend to watch _Puck_.

_**WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA**_

Benjamin is born two days later, on _August 3_, just three days before classes start back up.

He weighs _eight pounds, four ounces;_ exactly three pounds _more_ then what Artemis weighted when she was born, and a pound _less_ then what Wally weighted at his birth.

He has a head full of thick, curly blonde hair that Artemis instantly falls in love with because it's so soft.

Benjamin _already_ has his Father's eyes.

"Wally, he's _perfect_!" Artemis gushed as she holds her sleeping, three hour old son. "He is, isn't he?" He said, kissing her cheek.

"Hey, let's get married." He says suddenly. Artemis looks at him, hoping to see even the _tiniest_ sign that he is joking.

_She finds none_.

"You're serious? You wanna get married- _right now_?" She asks. "Not _right_ now. I meant in like a year or two, before we have second kid." He explains. "I mean, technically we were supposed to get married _first_, and _then_ have Ben, but I guess we do things a little out of order, _huh_?"

Artemis chuckled, nodding.

"_Yes_. I'll marry you." She tells him, kissing his lips.

_**WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA**_

They get married exactly one month after they graduate college, and a month before Ben turned one.

The ceremony is small, cozy, and quick- exactly how they _both_ wanted it.

They have his parents watch Ben for two weeks while they go to Venice for their honeymoon, _unknowingly conceiving baby number two while they're there._

_**WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA**_

Their second son, _Ryan Caiven West_, is born on _January 17th_, when Artemis is _only_ thirty-three weeks pregnant.

Even though he's two months early, he still manages to weigh _seven_ pounds.

_Neither of them want to think of how much he would've weighted on his due date_.

Just like his big brother, Ryan has a head full of thick _blonde_ hair.

But _unlike_ Ben, his eyes are _grey_; _not green_.

"At least we don't have to worry about his weight." Wally pointed out, as Artemis held Ryan for the first time after her emergency c-section.

"_Yeah_. Go get Ben, I wanna see him." Artemis said, as Ryan finally started eating.

Wally went to the waiting room, and came back with a 18 month old Benjamin on his hip bone. "_Hi mommy_!" He cried, his hand waving at Artemis rapidly. Artemis smiled at her oldest son.

"Hi Ben. Wanna meet your baby brother?" She asks. Ben nods, running to his mom as soon as Wally sets his feet on the ground.

"He's tiny. What's his name?" He wonders, looking at Artemis with his big, innocent eyes, wide with curiosity.

"_Ryan_. His name is Ryan."

**_WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA-WA_**

Three years later, and their boys are slowly but surely driving both Wally and Artemis _insane_.

Too top it all off, five year old _Benjamin_ has inherited Wally's super speed.

_Oh joy_.

Because of his short, five year old attention span, Ben's parents are constantly having to remind him that he can't tell or show anyone that he can run almost eighty-five miles an hour.

_A lot of bad things will happen if he does_.

"Okay Mommy. Okay Daddy. _I won't tell anybody_!" Benjamin tells them, each and everytime they remind him.

"Thank you sweetie." Artemis says, kissing his forehead. Wally then takes him to school, while Artemis watches Ryan.

Several hours later, Wally and Ben come home from school. Once they're all fed and bathed, Artemis puts them to bed, and then collapses onto two the couch between Wally and Puck.

"_Ooh_. Things are gonna get a lot harder soon." She groaned, propping her socked feet up onto the coffee table.

"_How so_?" Wally asks, muting the television.

"Because I'm pregnant _again_." She sighed, her hand covering her still flat stomach.

"Cool. Can it be a _girl_ this time?" Wally asks, holding her hand.

_It is a girl._

_They name her Emma._

_Emma Elizabeth West._


End file.
